


理想型

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Xiumin, M/M, Top Chen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 熟年西皮相性杀我补档的时候刷到理想型问卷，chen的回答实在是wwwww于是搞搞没营养的东西





	理想型

金珉锡收拾完自己和行李后往沙发上一躺，原本只打算稍稍缓一会，没想到躺下就起不来。  
金钟大擦着头发走过。  
“哥怎么还没睡？”  
“帮我拿罐酒，喝完我就睡了”金珉锡躺在沙发，抬起一只手，比划出拿酒瓶的手势。  
像个40岁的大叔。  
“少喝点，不是在减肥吗？”  
“我减肥并不妨碍我喝酒”  
金钟大把擦头发的毛巾搭在沙发椅背上，不意外看到金珉锡的视线也跟着落在上面，并陷入了挣扎，坐起身把毛巾拿去晾好还是继续躺着对半干的毛巾视若无睹。  
“啊——”金珉锡发出了一声哀嚎，准备把自己从沙发里拔出去放毛巾。  
金钟大拿着酒和下酒小料回到客厅“只有芝士条了”  
“我记得我买了花生了”  
金钟大拉开啤酒拉环，气体外逃的声音十分清亮。  
“谁吃了吧”  
“不可能吧”金珉锡嘟囔一句。零食放在冰箱和储物柜里默认是公共财产，谁想吃谁去翻，翻完记得补充。要真不想让人吃了，要么写上自己名字，要么多买几份。  
他们这群人沉迷酒精的不多，更别说是大叔口味偏好。花生起司果干，香口下酒。  
所以金珉锡爱死了日本的便利店，出差回国不忘托运了一行李箱小食。  
”放假的时候再去买吧““金钟大给自己也开了一罐，喝了两口放下顶着湿漉漉的头发去晾毛巾。  
金珉锡摇摇头，金钟大是故意把毛巾放在这让他难受。  
拆了芝士条，嚼的满嘴咸香，又喝了几口酒，心满意足的叹口气  
公司宿舍是独栋两层别墅，住八个人多少挪不开身位，但胜在地段好，上班步行20分钟，开车5分钟能到。  
在首尔高昂的房地产市场衬托下，八人平摊的房费真是便宜的过分，以至于后来公司发展顺畅，各个升职加薪也还是赖着不动。  
一楼有一个小花园，天气好的时候，金珉锡会一大早起来拆了床铺被套丢去洗，抱着被子去屋外晒，下午把被子抱回来一脸埋上去是丰裕的阳光气味。  
等洗衣机的空闲就开着吸尘器里里外外一通吸，吸尘器的引擎声混着洗衣机滚动的声音轰隆隆，一楼住户都睡不着。  
干脆也跟着拆了被套蹲洗衣机，说不定还能对金珉锡撒娇骗来一顿早餐。  
四人的三件套在小院子排开，迎风招摇，从二阳台往下看，场景十分显眼。  
金钟大走出去小院子，把毛巾搭在晾衣架上。  
金珉锡很自觉的改变了横躺占满整张沙发的睡姿，靠着沙发扶手斜坐着，在家里总是放松些，端不起在外的副理事架子。  
副理事只是一个头衔。金珉锡最初只是想应聘文员职位。而新公司成立要凑管理层编制，他被同校校友金理事一请求，就点头答应了。本以为只是名义上填个空缺，没想到薪水和工作量跟着往上跑。  
说是副理事，实际上工作量范围和他的专业一样都是万金油。小到报销咖啡机的请购款大到项目策划案展示，几年下来逼迫十项全能，下巴尖尖的，脸从包子变成了饺子。  
不多的好处是买咖啡机可以挑他心水很久但是价格高的吓人那款，反正公费报销。  
金钟大回来拿着啤酒坐在了空出来的沙发位。  
一边喝酒一边把电视节目调来调去，半天没找到一个想看的节目。他也就漫无目的翻找，直到金珉锡拿着啤酒罐跟他碰杯才反应过来。  
金钟大啊了一声，连忙回敬过去，金珉锡只是继续嚼他的芝士条。  
睡前喝酒是金珉锡一个老习惯，雷打不动，只要加班熬夜回到宿舍时意识尚存，总要来一罐，他自称这是现代人的充电方式。  
金钟大看他熬夜熬成眼周一圈青黑色，没少跟他说早点睡的。  
晚上起夜会特地敲开金珉锡的房门说一句早点睡，再不然就是隔着一堵墙发了Line。  
金珉锡喜欢酒喜欢的要命，对念叨左耳进右耳出。金钟大没办法干脆也加入夜间喝酒部。  
只是他比金珉锡要节制些，觉得不行立刻收摊走人，金珉锡拉都拉不住。  
金钟大逗他，哥对我撒个娇。撒个娇就陪你继续喝。  
早些年金珉锡还会为了一口吃撒娇，还是和同辈，笑嘻嘻的喊同年亲故叫哥。现在越发沉稳，平语时间少之又少。  
金珉锡不吃这一套，一个人也可以开心的喝酒吃小食。客厅灯光调暗，手机屏幕白光打在他脸上，神色冷漠。  
冷酷实在是太冷酷。边伯贤起夜路过客厅围观全程，摇摇头上完厕所回去继续睡。  
坐着坐着，两个人坐姿下滑，金珉锡的头倚在金钟大肩膀上，金钟大的头又叠上去，相互依靠，从沙发背后看过去，像人字的上半截。  
“去吹头发，这样的会感冒的”金钟大湿漉漉的头发扎在他脸上，一阵发痒。金珉锡伸手挠挠脸，反手往捏着那缕头发往上揉把。  
头发用毛巾擦过，没再滴水，结成一缕缕的。手指探向发间，柔软的指腹划过头皮，满手水气。  
“哥帮我吹吧”一句话几个字，被呵欠卡的断断续续。听声音是真的困。  
“真是的，又不是你妈”金珉锡抱怨着，说是这么说，推开了金钟大站起来去房间找风筒。  
沙发旁边有插座，插好了电吹风，又坐回了原位，拍拍大腿说”躺好吧“  
金钟大往下一倒，侧躺在沙发上，头枕着金珉锡的大腿，磨蹭一会找个舒服的位置。  
”哎呀，裤子都弄湿了”  
“待会吹头发的时候能一起吹干的。”  
金珉锡的大腿他枕过不少回，一开始只是开玩笑。然而金珉锡的手指划过他眉间的动作太温柔。他就这样闭眼睡着了，起来的时候忙不迭的道歉，不知道还以为他们之间发生了什么。一来二去，金珉锡就这样默认。  
电吹风的档位调到了大风力中档热度。不像热风烫手，也不像固定造型的冷风吹得人头疼，温度刚好，只是吹得时间长一些。  
金钟大原本还在蹂躏遥控器，风筒一开什么声音都听不清，干脆闭上上眼。  
手指一层层拨开了头发，指尖划过头皮，被温热的风一烘烤，酥酥麻麻。金钟大把头发漂染成浅棕色，过了段时间，头发掉色，他又去补染黑色。在化学药剂的摧残，看上去光鲜亮丽的头发，硬质扎手，金珉锡每次上手摸都要惋惜好一阵。  
但觉得这样的头发比较符合金钟大的性格。  
金钟大没被糟蹋的头发细软，暖风吹过像蒲公英一样抖动。听说头发细软的脾气好。  
金钟大的脾气的确好，别说是对外人，同公司几个没见过他发火。这个人固执，认定的事情就不回头，觉得对朋友亲人发火不好，再生气的事也是自己憋着，憋着又难受，难受还是要自己消化。  
他难得一次发火还被忙内夸，私底下找金珉锡做自我检讨  
金珉锡憋着笑安慰他，说挺好的，有事直接说，别人知道你的想法，自然会做出的改变的。  
“可是对着喜欢的人还是应该多忍让啊“金钟大话锋一转“什么都不说的明明是哥啊。哥总算听我说很多，自己却什么都不说，我可是很好奇哥的事”  
“因为你哥我都是直接动手的”说着，在金钟大的后脑勺拍了一记，像是在哄狗崽。  
金珉锡关掉了风筒，贴着头皮探手进去摸发根，干透了。  
金钟大的耳朵被风筒吹得发红，金珉锡觉得很有趣捏着他的耳廓“转个身，把另一边也吹干”  
金钟大侧躺着一动不动，金珉锡低头看，发现他闭着眼。又捏捏他的耳朵。  
金钟大的耳朵红的烫手，金珉锡自觉没用多热的风力。  
转手搭在他金钟大肩膀上，轻轻的摇了摇。压低了声量，像是含着一块米糕的语调，很适合说晚安“钟大，醒醒。回房睡吧”  
新项目推广期，整间公司没一个是有空闲，金钟大手上一个公司项目一个部门项目，自己还有私活。  
闹腾三人组赶完单子在群组说了一声翘班外出聚餐。说到了这件事。  
边伯贤说“是不是准备结婚了，要买房子”  
金钟大看着朴灿烈站起坐下的跟边伯贤拿吃拿喝的。夹起开胃菜慢慢咬“哪有啊，不谈恋爱只能寄情工作了”  
朴灿烈倒可乐的手顿了顿“认真的？”  
“不然呢”  
边伯贤接过可乐跟朴灿烈对视一眼，哦了两声，抬手点单。  
”我直接在沙发上睡就好了，哥帮我拿床被子“金钟大说话的声音含糊不请，翻了身找到一个更舒服的睡觉位置，倒是很配合的露出了另一边没吹干的头发。  
”真的是小孩子“金珉锡低头看着金钟大，与入职相比，现在的金代表有着英挺的轮廓，眉骨鼻梁下颚骨都是很男性的线条，笑起来脸上是三条笑，不笑的样子内敛又沉稳。  
金珉锡打开风筒赶紧把剩下一边吹干，回忆起金钟大入职的样子，很瘦，稚气，穿着干净笔挺的西服，笑的样子让人很有好感。其实那时候金珉锡看起来没比金钟大好多少，尤其是现在，金钟大长成了成熟男性模样，他倒是三十岁买酒还会被人查身份证。  
现在的金代表没了年轻时对衣着在意，见客人时会好一些，平日里有过便服日穿着T恤运动长裤带着帽子事迹，男性的大大咧咧占上风，洒脱到了奔放的程度，看的金珉锡直摇头，不过也不讨厌。  
二楼的电影夜告一段落，一群人说起了联机打游戏。边伯贤赶紧下来拿电脑。  
经过客厅时撇了一眼，看到金珉锡给金钟大吹头发，金钟大头枕着金珉锡的大腿，整张脸埋进金珉锡的腹部，一只手还环在腰上。  
还说没谈恋爱，都事实婚姻了。边伯贤腹诽抱着电脑赶紧往二楼跑。  
”别玩太晚了。熬夜打游戏猝死，意外险不赔的“脚还没踏上台阶，就听到了金珉锡这样。  
边伯贤喊回去”妈你和爸也早点睡“说完就脚底抹油连影子都没有。  
金珉锡想着有机会怎么收拾边伯贤。玩的好人之间开玩笑荤素不忌，他自己也没少拿他跟金钟大的关系是结婚七年的熟年夫妇来开玩笑。但是边伯贤不揍不行，跟原因无关。  
金珉锡只觉腿上一轻。金钟大打着呵欠坐起来，半个人赖在金珉锡身上一副睡熟又被吵醒的样。  
”被吵醒了？“  
”嗯，那是能把死人吵醒的声量“  
是真的睡着了，金珉锡想着。  
金钟大的声音高亢清亮，是激动时隔着两个会议室都能听到的程度。然而他的低音也很悦耳，尤其是刚睡醒，低沉沙哑，说话慢条斯理，维持能低声又能听清的程度，与平日相差太多，金珉锡第一次听到了还愣了会，后来也习惯，也私心把这个说话腔调放在榜首。  
”别老是一个人硬抗，公司里没这么缺人的。还是说遇到喜欢的人开始准备婚房了“说完自己先笑了。  
”遇到喜欢的，对方没点头“他们两个靠得近，金钟大像是直接在他耳边说话。  
金珉锡暗自庆幸，忙了一阵子头发长长了刚好能挡住发红的耳朵  
”是什么的人“  
”哥喜欢什么的样”  
“明明是我先问的”  
“哥说了我再回答”  
扯皮了好一会，金珉锡投降。  
“没有什么特别要求，更看重感觉”  
最好是一起经过了很多事，走过很多路，说过很多话。每种感情模式都很好，但日久相处延伸出来的感情与温柔更动人，在金珉锡心里远胜一见钟情  
“钟大呢”金珉锡反问  
“眼睛好看有魅力，笑起来很好看，娇小精致，眼睛漂亮，诚实，像姐姐一样有领导力可以照顾我”  
是真的有喜欢的人，条件张嘴就能说出来。  
“到底是多喜欢眼睛漂亮”  
“眼睛漂亮真的很重要”金钟大强调。  
最好是单眼皮大眼睛，笑起来像睡着的猫，不笑的时候眼里有星星。  
最好是金珉锡，第一次聚餐就凑过来说不要怕大家很好相处；项目出问题时，对着咖啡机只叹气转头却在笑；不会崩溃不会示弱遇到事情自己动手自己扛。  
坚韧的、沉默的、温柔的、不可动摇的，让人心动的。  
“原来钟大的type是姐系 ”  
金珉锡站起来去厨房拿小型垃圾袋和抹布。  
他的洁癖滋长出来的坏习惯，私人聚会快到结尾，其他人的杯子还有三分二的容量，他已经忙着打扫果壳碎屑，巴不得全部人挂上天花板方便他整理。  
金钟大看着他晃悠悠走过去的背影，拿起自己的酒瓶与金珉锡的碰杯，一口喝完。  
杯底下积着一小摊水，金钟大抽了两张纸巾随手擦干净，托着腮看着厨房里透露出来走动的身影。  
“其实哥系我也ok的”

**Author's Note:**

> 熟年西皮相性杀我  
> 补档的时候刷到理想型问卷，chen的回答实在是wwwww于是搞搞没营养的东西


End file.
